Kindred Spirit
by two authors
Summary: Battosai saves a young woman from battle, but he's not sure why. Who is she? Ans where will this lead? One shot fic


(A/N: Ahoy!! This is Alex, not Katie this time! I decided to post my story finally!  
  
Legal Crap: I-gah! I can't say it! It's too horrible!  
  
Kenshin: Alex-dono does not own me or Ruruoni Kenshin, that she doesn't!  
  
Alex: Whew! Glad THAT'S over! Now, on with the fic! *gets popcorn and soda*  
  
Kindred Spirit  
  
I stood wearily as my opponent prepared for the final strike. He had given me a deep gash in my left shoulder that was bleeding heavily, 3 long wounds on my right leg, and a cut on my left eye. Great, I thought, that's going to leave a scar. Not that it really matters if this buffoon finishes me quickly. My attacker was gloating over his victory, even though I was still alive.  
  
"You should have thought before you messed with me. Now I'm going to cut you into a thousand pieces!" He threw his head back laughing. I stared at him with such a burning hatred that I gripped my katana and shouted at him  
  
"You shouldn't celebrate victory before you've won!!!" I rushed at him as fast as I could with my injured leg as I pointed my blade directly at his heart. If I was to die now, I would take him with me. Fortunately for him, he dodged my sword just in time, although I delivered a minor blow to his right shoulder. He didn't even flinch at the pain.  
  
"You little baka! I'll kill you now!!" he yelled as he swung at me with his sword. I prepared myself for the Grim Reaper, although I was sad that I would meet Death at the age of 14.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of red, and my attacker was no longer holding his katana. I then realized that he no longer had a right hand. He backed away, holding the bloody stump that used to be his arm. I looked up and saw another man, no, more of a boy, standing in front of me. He had long red hair that was in a high pony tail and an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. He seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't remember meeting this boy. Then I remembered a name that seemed to fit his description: Himura. Yes, that was it. Kenshin Himura, the legendary Hitokiri Battosai. Himura ran forward and cut my attacker from his right hip to his left arm. He gasped, then fell to his knees and collapsed. Himura flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it. As I tried to walk toward Himura, the pain from my leg shot through me like a lighting bolt and I fell.  
  
Himura ran toward me and gently picked me up off of the ground, ignoring that my blood would stain his kimono. Then, in a voice of complete innocence and calmness, he said,"We should get your wounds treated, that we should." His voice was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up. It was morning. I was laying on a futon with a blanket over me. I quickly sat up and realized that I was in a small dojo with little furnishings. My wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, and I was wearing a brand new kimono. Did Himura do this?, I wondered to myself. No sooner had I thought this had Himura himself walked in the room.  
  
"Oh, good, you're awake", he said with the same innocence as last night. "You were in pretty bad shape, that you were, but you should be alright, thanks to the doctor I summoned." So, he didn't bandage my wounds, but at least he called a doctor, I thought to myself, I suppose he isn't as heartless as I've heard. He isn't mean at all! He's acting as if he hasn't killed anyone, even though he's killed hundreds, maybe thousands of men. I wonder if-. My train of thought was broken when Himura began to speak.  
  
"By the way, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."  
  
"My name is Kanon Susanoo", I replied. Himura began to speak once again, but I cut him off.  
  
"I am Kens-." "I know, Kenshin Himura, or better known as Battosai the man-slayer." Himura smiled and blushed slightly. "So you've heard of me", he said. I scoffed at his answer.  
  
"Of course I've heard of you! I don't think there's anyone in Japan who hasn't!!" I started yelling at him. Himura just stared at me and said, "Oro?" I stopped, blushed and looked away. I felt stupid having yelled at him.  
  
"Miss Kanon?" I looked back at Himura, who regarded me with soft, violet eyes. That's funny, I thought. Last night his eyes were amber. I could have sworn they were amber. "How did you get into that fight? Aren't you a little young to be risking your life?"  
  
"I'm only a year younger than you!" I practically screamed at him. I HATED when people said I was "too young" or "too little". I was completely capable of taking care of myself. My age was nobody's business. But this time, I didn't get as mad as I thought I would. This Himura guy seemed okay.  
  
"Besides, I have a right to protect my country too, don't I?" I looked into his soft violet eyes. They were so innocent, so pure.I wasn't sure if I was actually taking to the REAL Battosai. Maybe he had a brother or something. But what about the scar? In every description I had ever heard about the Battosai, they all said that he had an "X-shaped scar". This HAD to be him. Unless this was some sort of weird family mark, it had to be him. But I still couldn't believe it. This guy was so nice!  
  
"Battosai," I asked him, not really sure if that was his true title, ".why did you save me last night?"  
  
~*~*Kenshin's POV*~*~  
  
The girl called Kanon Susanoo had asked me a difficult question. I wasn't quite sure how to answer. Why DID I rescue her last night? I had never really gone out of my way to help someone, let alone summon a doctor AND get them new clothes. I suppose I saw something in her. She had put up quite a fight when a member of the Shinsengumi had confronted her. She fought with such a fire in her eyes; I guess I just thought I had to help her.  
  
"Why did you save me?" she asked again.  
  
"You looked like you needed some help. I could just stand bye and watch you perish." There. That was a good reason.  
  
"Oh", she said, sounding sort of disappointed. She looked away from me for a moment, and then gazed at me again. I felt strange. Everything this young woman did made me want to help her in some way, no matter what the cost. She regarded me with crystal blue eyes. Not a very common eye color in Japan. They were almost white. Only a hint of blue was there.  
  
"Thank you", she said softly. Her eyes shimmered as if she was on the verge of tears. But none fell.  
  
~*~*Normal POV*~*~  
  
Suddenly, the door of the small dojo slid open very quickly. An old man stood there, gasping for breath. After a moment or two, he was able to speak.  
  
"Himura-sama! Please, you must come quickly! The Third Leader of the Shinsengumi and his squadron are attacking the gates of the city!"  
  
Without hesitation, Kenshin grabbed his sword and headed for the door. I did the same. When Kenshin saw me walking behind him, he turned around and held his hand out, telling her to stop.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you go, Miss Kanon. Not in your condition", he stated.  
  
"What, and miss all the fun? I think not", I smirked. Kenshin took the hint and smiled back. With that, he ran out the door past the old man as I followed, ready for anything that may await us.  
  
End 


End file.
